Isenvalt
The northern isle of Varingaard knows no other greater fortress than Isenvalt, a gigantic structure carved upon Hyr itself. It is home to the Varingians, human sons and daughters of Yngvar, the Rau'n of Wind. Isenvalt is situated in the northern ridges, built within vicinity of the Pillar of Wind which is a close distance to the Wall of Mists. Climate Winter has no respite in Isenvalt. Snowfalls are frequent; ice pellets and hailstorms not uncommon. The sun is rarely seen, even during the growing season. Although locked in perpetual frost, Varingians are able to live without difficulty through the patronage of Yngvar. Geography Isenvalt is nestled at a high plateau in the northernmost mountain of Varingaard. It is surrounded by mountain ridges that bear nothing but rock and snow. The uplands where Isenvalt is located have very few flora, the vegetation is composed of dwarf shrubs, grasses, mosses, and lichens. Trees are few and scattered, owed to permafrost soil. The lowlands towards the base of Hyr have steep but arable land. There are glades and forests peppering the foot of the mountains. History During the Blood Nadir, many humans found themselves defenseless against the onslaught of unshaped. Thousands of human warriors fled their homes after a horde appeared from the sea and devoured the lands, causing immeasurable destruction and panic. They moved north and found temporary refuge in the wintry region of Varingaard, where they started living as vagrants. However, the perils brought about by the Age of Blood were inescapable. As the nomads climbed the mountain ridges of Hyr, they were besieged by an undead menace called Rogoba. Yngvar offered safe haven to the humans in exchange for their fealty. The leaders, Aasmund and Brynwyld, swore their allegiance and their people became tributary sons and daughters of the Rau'n of the Wind. In Yngvar's honor, they built a sanctuary called the Eisigrott and carved the Fortress of Isenvalt into Hyr's face. Because the Varingians built their city through their covenant with Yngvar, they were obliged to worship him. The Rau'n of Wind thrived in their faith and allowed their brethren to flourish. However, Yngvar could not preserve Isenvalt on his own because the Age of Blood had not yet ended. The best he could do to keep his promise was to lend his own strength to the Varingians so that they will not be weak and defenseless. He chose eight great warriors among the humans to become the personification of his will. The Eight-Pointed Star of the Ancients is etched upon the annals of Varingaard as the sigil of Isenvalt, a symbol of their never ending battle against the unshaped. Two ages had since passed, the Dawn Empress and the Chantry of Ecematare relish the zenith of their power in the Second Dawn. Their influence had found its way into Varingaard, with the current Eisir favoring the Chantry over the worship of Yngvar. The Rau'n of Wind has not been seen or heard of in the last three decades. Farther into the mists of the Wall lies a grumbling noise, a warning of an oncoming onslaught. Politics Varingaard is governed by Eisir, usually a male (Uersir) and a female (Ansir) in the tradition of the first Varingians, Aasmund and Brynwyld. The Eisir's rule is absolute--because they have memorized the unwritten laws of Yngvar, they have ultimate authority over Varingaard. Being Eisir is considered as a sacrifice, for it means bearing the weight of the polity and being responsible for the execution of law. An Eisir is not expected to be impartial but is always deemed fair. Varingians submit their will to the Eisir and as such, the Eisir can also assert their power over matters of faith, religion, or dogma. An Eisir has the decision to choose his heir or successor, expressed either in oath or other tacit signs. Although they do not hold positions of power, the Kinsir are considered the best warriors of Varingaard and are held in high regard. The Kinsir is composed of eight individuals, usually represented by the descendants of the eight heroes of Varingaard. By default, the Eisir are also members of the Kinsir. The other six are usually escorts of the Eisir or sent on duties in the Eisir's behalf. Everytime the moon wanes, the Kinsir holds a three day council in Eisigrott, where they discuss matters of governance with people in audience. There is little interest in Kinsir affairs, except when there are people who want to bring a particular problem to the Eisir's attention, such as a duel that has met an impasse. The common person does not attend the council unless there is a matter of importance or urgency. Joining is only compulsory when there has been a change in leadership or an impending battle against undead or unshaped. Culture Varingian culture emphasizes on the concept of honor. One is expected to possess bravery, fortitude, and justice. A warrior is admired for his imperturbability in battle and the common man is praised for his perseverance in labor. People who break their oaths, run from battle, or turn infidel are scorned and considered as outcasts. They are usually punished by being turned into slaves or killed outright. Varingians believe that a man's name precede himself. If his actions are honorable, he earns the respect of the community. There is little to no reparation for offenses in words and deeds, so a sullied name will pass on undesirable reputation to his family. Taunting is said to be a form of dishonoring another person, and is often the cause of arguments and heated duels. Women use taunts to spur the men of their household into action, such as when their husbands fail their expectations or when their children show lack of initiative in doing chores. Men use taunts to shame their brothers or disarm their opponents in battle. Varingians never directly insult one another, they often use euphemisms or sarcasm. Curses are considered taboo in Varingian society. While their tongues are often blunt, they never wish misfortune to another person. It is considered ill-luck to speak harmful words, believing that it has a causative force that affects the Tapestry of Fate. Duels are not uncommon and are often used as a way to settle conflict. Causes of duels can be as simple as who will have the last piece of pie or daring as when Brynwyld challenged Aasmund for leadership. A challenge must be accepted before the duel takes place; attacking someone violently without permission is considered cowardly and dishonorable. Varingians know that this does not apply for Berserkers, as they are known to be aggravated with the smallest of slights and are prone to attacking offenders without notice. Architecture The Fortress of Isenvalt is said to be carved upon Hyr's bosom, giving the impression that a part of the mountain was crafted into a fortress. The original fortress is made of pure stone, a towering smooth and gray structure against rock and snow. It is the epitome of stone carving craftsmanship. Although there are modern-day stone carvers, they claim that skill alone would not have been enough to build the fortress, and it was likely that sorcery was involved in the creation. It is important to note that Isenvalt was made at a time when the population was less than a thousand, and yet is still large enough to support thousands of people. Unfortunately, the name of the architect has been lost to the Varingians and no living person could duplicate the technique. Technology Because of its geographical location, Varingian culture grew partially isolated from the Empire. Suffice to say that they have developed their technology on their own, building everything from the ground up. They started with the blades on their backs and tools made of stone and wood, often inventing and reinventing complex tools. Their craftsmanship improved as they learned to create and use steel alloy in forging their weapons and equipment. Stone carving is the most common method of creating buildings. Furniture items are usually carved from stone and decorated with fur. Utensils and cooking apparatus are made of iron. Each household possess a weapon rack, which can contain various weapons ranging from spears to bows. It is rare to see a Varingian without at least a knife, even slaves are allowed to possess daggers. Cuisine Varingian cuisine is notable for food preservation. While Isenvalt could grow a number of winter crops, it relies on buying food from the smaller cities located at the foot of the mountain. It is common to practice smoking, curing, and pickling food in order to ensure that there is adequate food supply. Isenvalt relies on the farms in the lowlands to produce meat and vegetable. Cows, pigs, goats, and horses are grown and bred on a range. Meat is usually rubbed with salt, often dried in order to last longer, or sometimes turned into smoked sausages. During feasts, whole animals are spitted and roasted. There is rarely any other flavoring used except for salt and pepper. Goats and cows are good sources of milk; cheese and butter are prized delicacies during winter. Fish such as salmon, trout, and eel are rarely available. When fish is available in the market, it could be bought salted or smoked. When the weather permits a growing season, farmers are able to plant cabbages, broccoli and leek. Other vegetables are usually root crops such as parsnip, rutabaga, yam, and carrots. Grains such as rye and wheat are turned into flat bread, while barley and hops are turned into ale. Wild fruits are harvested in nearby forest glades, cooked into marmalade or dried for storage.